<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feliz cumpleaños, Harry by Sh1m1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636597">Feliz cumpleaños, Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1'>Sh1m1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31dejulio, Drarry, Felizcumpleaños, Harco, HarryPotter - Freeform, M/M, Regalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño one shot para celebrar el 40 cumpleaños de Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feliz cumpleaños, Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado 22 años desde el fin de la guerra, desde que su cicatriz había dejado de doler, y aún así eran muchas las noches en las que se levantaba gritando por una pesadilla.</p><p> </p><p>Jamás podría olvidar el rostro de Voldemort, el instante en donde todo se decidió, uno u otro. En ese momento, Harry perdía, siempre perdía.</p><p> </p><p>Esa noche, no fue diferente.</p><p> </p><p>Con un grito ahogado se despertó en la oscuridad de la noche.</p><p> </p><p>Hacía mucho calor, unido a su pesadilla, estaba empapado en sudor.</p><p> </p><p>La cama estaba vacía, hacía meses que Ginny se había ido.</p><p> </p><p>Y los niños, estaban con ella.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba completamente solo, y como en un déjà vu sintió que volvía a su infancia. Hacía dos horas que había pasado de las 12 de la noche, y oficialmente era su cumpleaños, 31 de julio de 2020.</p><p>40 años, si pudiera volver al pasado, su joven yo no se lo hubiera podido creer.</p><p> </p><p>Se levantó de la cama con mal sabor de boca. Desde que se había divorciado de Ginny muchas cosas habían pasado, y aunque su matrimonio llevaba muerto muchos años, no había vuelto a pasar solo esa noche.</p><p> </p><p>Bajó a la cocina, después de 22 años hubiera sido lógico que Harry conociera su casa, sin embargo, siempre tenía el mal hábito de irse chocando con cada objeto lleno de aristas que uno pudiera encontrar en una casa a oscuras.</p><p> </p><p>Los dedos meñiques de sus pies siempre atinaban los mejores golpes.</p><p> </p><p>Exclamó adolorido mientras cojeaba hasta la cocina. Prefirió encender la luz antes de acabar acuchillado por error  y salir en el Profeta una vez más.</p><p> </p><p>Llevaban meses sin dejarle en paz.</p><p> </p><p>La cocina estaba demasiado ordenada, era una de las cosas que más le pellizcaban cuando se daba cuenta de que su familia, tal y como él la conocía, había desaparecido.</p><p> </p><p>Los niños estaban en la Madriguera con sus abuelos y su madre. Al día siguiente irían a su casa, pero Lily siempre se despertaba a las 12 menos un minuto para felicitarlo. Ella era la que más había sufrido su separación.</p><p> </p><p>El agua estaba caliente, no le quitó el mal sabor de boca, tampoco el calor.</p><p> </p><p>Miró por la ventana, tan oculta para los muggles como siempre lo había estado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry suspiró, a veces se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión. Los echaba de menos, los echaba muchísimo de menos.</p><p> </p><p>En el silencio de la noche en una casa demasiado vacía fue fácil escuchar el crepitar de las llamas de su chimenea, y a los pocos segundos un lastimero  "auch" de fondo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se giró para encontrar a Draco entrando por la puerta de la cocina.</p><p> </p><p>—Potter, tu casa es una auténtica trampa para pies y espinillas.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, tan rubio, tan guapo, y por fin, tan suyo.</p><p> </p><p>Ese tono pedante seguía poniéndolo como loco, aunque hacía años que había aprendido a apreciarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Se habían visto obligados a trabajar juntos, él como auror, Draco como Inefable. El resultado cambió sus vidas.</p><p> </p><p>Draco llegó hasta él y le besó.</p><p> </p><p>Nada de besos de buenas noches, este era un beso de acabaremos al amanecer.</p><p> </p><p>Casi sin aliento y a su pesar se separaron, tan cerca que ni siquiera el calor pegajoso de julio los separaría.</p><p> </p><p>—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.</p><p> </p><p>A veces, Harry, se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Hasta que llegaba Draco y hacía que todo valiera la pena.</p><p> </p><p>Su regalo de cumpleaños, efectivamente, duró toda la noche, y todas las siguientes noches de sus vidas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Es poquita cosa pero siempre se me pasa su cumpleaños y en este, sus cuarenta, quería regalarle algo. </p><p> </p><p>El lazo lo lleva Draco, jejejeje.</p><p>Shimi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>